


El otro lado del muro

by Zifnab



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifnab/pseuds/Zifnab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas vidas han pasado, pero ellos son los mismos, con distintos destinos, y algún día se encontrarán...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El otro lado del muro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primer trabajo, que escribo y que publico, espero que les guste, es original, ningun personaje tiene parecido con películas, series, novelas, videojuegos ni nada parecido (espero :()).
> 
> No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos serán, probablemente muchos, pero no se preocupen, lo terminaré seguro.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo y ya saben, los comentarios me ayudarían muchísimo a mejorar la historia.
> 
> ^^

Capítulo 1 - Inicios

Las personas que abarrotaban el lugar eran muchas, por decir poco, y estaban tan juntas unas con otras que no era posible que ni el aire pasara entre ellos. Todo eso se podía deber a varias cosas, la primera y principal, que el lugar donde se podían ver todos los asuntos oficiales y del reino era un pequeño recinto cuadrado, abierto a todos, pero muy reducido, donde se podían pegar anuncios y ofrecer cosas del mercado.

La segunda razón podría ser que, ese día, el rey iba a dar una audiencia, no que fuera diferente a las anteriores audiencias semanales que daba en el palacio, pero ésta vez iba a anunciar, según el vocero del rey, algo diferente y que los afectaba como nación.

Así que esa era la razón principal para que todo el pueblo estuviera hacinandose en ese pequeño espacio del palacio, y los guardias tuvieran más trabajo del habitual tratando de contener a la multitud exaltada.

En eso sale el rey, con su séquito y levantando una mano, pide silencio. Después de esto, avanza unos pasos en dirección a la salida del palacio, ya que sólo se quedó en la entrada, y de ahí hizo un pequeño alto para indicarle a uno de sus ayudantes/sirvientes que trajeran el carruaje real.

Cuando el rey subió e indicó el camino, el pueblo lo siguió lentamente por las calles atestadas de gente, y se tardaron un poco, ya que los pajes debían mover a ambos lados del "camino" a la gente que lo abarrotaba.

Después de esto, y llegados a la puerta principal, el rey ordenó que se detuviera el carruaje, y él salió enseguida, seguido de sus guerreros, y entre ellos iba Henry y su único hijo Nathaniel. Ellos eran los mejores guerreros que tenía el pueblo, ya que muchas veces habían demostrado su valía ante todos y no cabía la menor duda de que en esta ocasión iba a ser lo mismo.

El rey ordenó a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, que abrieran la puerta, y, como era muy pesada, tardaron un poco en abrirla completamente.

Justo en el momento en que el rey daba un paso fuera del reino, llegaba una comitiva encabezada por un hombre alto, moreno y delgado, que también llegaba con los que parecían soldados de su reino, y todos en caballos, nadie exponía nada más que los otros, sino que todos estaban vestidos igual, excepto su líder, que era muy alto, y sus ojos eran como rubíes recíen formados, justo cuando se están formando en las entrañas de la tierra.

El líder, que sin duda también era el jefe/rey de esa comitiva se adelantó un poco más que los demás, que se habían detenido a una orden. En la mitad del camino, ya que el rey del pueblo también se había detenido, se encontraron los dos líderes.

Al principio se miraron uno al otro, midiéndose y calibrando el rey si llegaba en paz o no. Al poco rato el rey sonríe y le da la bienvenida a su reino al extraño.

El rey del pueblo, llamado Siren, le da la bienvenida a su invitado, llamado Valder, y lo invita a él y a sus guerreros a descansar a su palacio.

En un primer momento, Valder parecía que iba a negarse y solicitar que de inmediato iniciaran las negociaciones por las que había ido al reino, pero después se lo pensó mejor, sin duda pensando que iba a verse muy grosero por solicitar algo rápidamente, y aceptó el ofrecimiento del rey.

Con esto, el rey Siren y el rey Valder subieron al carruaje del primero e iniciaron su lento camino hacia el palacio. Lento, ya que la gente todavía llenaba todo el lugar y tenían curiosidad acerca del invitado del rey, sin duda preguntándose por qué el rey lo aceptaba tan facilmente, porque el forastero parecía todo menos un rey, era sin duda la viva imagen de la reencarnación del demonio entre sus creencias religiosas, y bastaba sólo con ver cómo observaba todo para saber que no se traía nada bueno entre manos.

Ya en el palacio, el rey le dió indicaciones a sus sirvientes de que prepararan varias habitaciones del ala oeste para sus invitados, y también un baño y ropa limpia y cómoda, y que las ropas que llevaban puestas en ese momento fueran lavadas.

Un sirviente, el jefe, les indicó que lo siguieran y fue señalándoles sus habitaciones a cada quien.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Después de casi 3 horas de asentarse y descansar un poco, el rey Valder baja al salón para encontrarse con su amigo, el rey Siren, para las negociaciones.

Éste lo invita a pasar y le pregunta por sus hombres, ya que sólo él bajó, pero el rey Valder le dice que están demasiado cansados para cenar y que ya estaban descansando.

El rey Siren se sorprende un poco pero asiente en señal de conformidad y le indica a un sirviente que vaya sirviendo la cena.

Mientras esperan, el rey Valder le va contando todo lo que sucedió desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando estaban en guerra entre ellos y ninguno parecía que iba a rendirse. Así que decidieron una tregua temporal en lo que se recuperaban de las bajas y les daban los honores y la sepultura correspondiente a los que dieron su vida para proteger el reino.

En ese momento, puesto que el reino del rey Siren era el que tenía las de perder, pensaba que el rey Valder iba a exigirle algo difícil y que iba a minar la resolución de todos a defenderse de los ataques del otro reino, pero él debía confiar en que no iba a ser nada muy valioso o que representara el alma del reino.

Después de la cena, los dos se acomodaron mejor en el estudio del rey Siren, con el calor de las llamas, ya que estaban en una estación invernal difícil, y comenzaron las negociaciones.

El rey Valder, que había estado esperando a que el rey hablara, se sorprendió al ver que el rey le cedía la palabra.

\- Bueno, ya que me has recibido y tratado bien en este tiempo, debo decir que venía preparado para pelear de nuevo, pero ya que veo que eres un rey bueno, sólo te pediré una cosa, y quiero que lo pienses muy bien antes de decir que no, porque por lo que veo ya no puedes continuar con esta guerra entre nosotros, y también quiero que seas consciente de que lo que te pido lo puedo conseguir acabando contigo y terminando esta guerra, así que consideralo muy cuidadosamente.

El rey Siren lo escuchó atentamente y esperó que continuara.

\- Con esto, quiero pedirte lo que considero que es valioso para mi, al hijo de tu Jefe de Armas: Nathaniel.


End file.
